Modern large acreage seeding implements pneumatically deliver seed, fertilizer, and/or other product to fields. An example is an air cart and an air drill that are pulled together behind a tractor to deliver product. Different seeding styles can be implemented by using different openers on the air drills. Knife, ribbon band, ribbon band sweep, double-shoot, and disk openers can be used for different seeding styles that can open correspondingly different styles of furrows to receive the seed. The air cart pneumatically conveys seed to the air drill for delivery into the furrow(s). Air carts include one or more storage compartments that hold product(s), each of which has an associated metering box. The metering box divides product(s) from the associated storage compartment(s) into equal sections for delivery of equal product volumes. The equally divided product(s) is entrained in an airflow established by a fan and delivered through manifolds and distribution lines that direct the product from the air cart, to the air drill, and to the field being planted with seed.